Playing God
by Tvdfan87
Summary: Kol/Oc


The flooring in the room was a white fluffy carpet which now had the added effect of red streaks all over, some just random splashes and others clear drag marks. The crimson against the white stood out. I sighed taking in my handy work; there were even splashes of blood all over the cream walls. What a mess. I took another quick swig from the bottle of cheap liquor in my left hand, the faint sound of a heartbeat somewhere in the building reached my ears. Apparently I'd missed one! Good I was still hungry.

Turning slowly I looked over the bodies scattered across this once beautifully decorated room. Crouching down beside each one I listened. Nope no heartbeats. Maybe it was coming from next door? It was a quiet one. These damn houses were built too closely nowadays. A lot had changed since my brother had daggered me and stuck me in a box for a century including yard space. Some of the changes I loved like the women for example, a lot more free spirited now than they were 100 years ago. Oh and the outfits they wore now were a lot more revealing, another plus point! Although I had no appreciation for the relaxed attitude towards the earth, everything in these cities was a horrible grey colour, so much concrete. I missed the green of the trees and grass.

I walked through the small house, looking over some of the personal belongings scattered across. The place was in a bit of mess due to the struggle, I liked my victims to think they actually have a chance at survival. The moment the hope drains from their eyes when they realise I'm about to end their pathetic meaningless little lives, that is the part I love most. Excluding the blood of course! That never got old; the first bite when your fangs pierce soft skin and your mouth fills with the delicious red goodness. My fangs started to ache a little just thinking about it, still hungry after that small feast.

Browsing over the hallway I found a collection of family photos hanging strategically on the walls. In the centre of the one of the walls there was a large photo of the girl I'd just killed. She was in a graduation cap, with her mother and father at each side looking proud and smiling widely. Cute. What was her name again? Candice…Carol…Claire? Something like that. She was a pretty young blonde I'd met at a bar earlier on, had a few drinks with and convinced her to take me home. It wasn't difficult; women these days were just as fooled by a handsome face as they were back then. Her plan was to sneak me into her room upstairs; she still lived with her parents. Bonus, made things slightly more complicated but offered me more to drink. The minute I was invited over the threshold, that's when my fun began.

The girl's parents where still awake, late night up watching a movie on TV. Surprise crossed their features quickly replaced with anger when I barged into their cosy living room. They weren't nearly as shocked as the girl. Compelling them not to scream I started to play a little game – it was one I most enjoyed. I like to call it the game of life; it always ends the same way. With blood being spilled, a lot of it.

Moving down to browse over some more of their photographs i stopped at another, this one had the girl & her parents in it, only they weren't alone. The mother was holding a small child in her arms, all four of them smiling yet again. The perfect little family photo. If only I was capable of guilt maybe I would feel some remorse for destroying it. Laughing at myself I continued down the wall. The child appeared in all the photos now, some of just the baby. She grew the more I travelled. Pictures of her with the family at the park, in a pool, a picture of the child standing on her own, opening a gift at Christmas. Maybe this was a family of 4? Not just the 3 of them as I first thought. I'd get that other drink after all, saved me having to pick up another girl before I headed back to deal with Niklaus.

Entering the kitchen I had a glance around, making the effort to have another listen. No heartbeats here but there was definitely one nearby. Leaving the kitchen behind me I stood at the bottom of a set of stairs, leading to the second floor. I climbed them leisurely; I was in no rush after all. I'd sweep every room make sure the house was empty before I left. Allowing some poor distraught neighbour to find the massacre the next day. Maybe I'd get to hear about my handy work on the news tomorrow?

The first door I opened was a small closet at the top of the stairs, holding some form of bedding. The next was a small bathroom; I quickly became bored with that room. The wooden door opposite the bathroom had 'Claire' written across it in funky pink lettering. I was right after all, her name was Claire. I poked my head around the room, finding it empty of course. The occupant was down stairs with puncture marks in her neck. The walls were pink and the carpet matched, the bed was small and also covered in some form of pink bedding, wonder what the girls favourite colour was? Predictable. I scoffed at the teddies scattered across the room, small bears & a few of horses. I left, the bright colours making me feel suffocated.

'Bria' was written across a sign that hung on the next door I came across; this one had small characters painted onto it. I listened again; the faint sound had grown stronger. I hadn't even noticed too busy looking around. I slowly turned the handle to the room and stuck my head in. There was someone lying down on a bed, covered with a duvet, sleeping away peacefully completely unaware of the havoc and devastation downstairs. I smirked to myself well this would be a severe wake up call. I could feel my fangs breaking through a fraction at the anticipation of the fresh blood and inevitable kill. As the light from the hallway crept into the room with me, I could see a mass of long auburn hair sprawled across the pillow, my eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. One of the many perks to being a vampire. I glanced around the room for confirmation after taking in the size of the figure on the bed. The rooms content confirmed my suspicions. Bloody hell. The covers stirred at and a small sleepy looking head popped into view, squinting at the intrusion of light.

 _"Mommy?"_ the small child sounded a little dazed and very sleepy.


End file.
